L'anneau de la jeunesse éternelle
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: C'est une parodie de LOTR, en faisant d'arwen une gourde... je l'ai rated R psk certaines des blagues sont un peu tordu... donc c'est pas si choquant que ça.. dites moi ce que vs en pensez...
1. La comté

Suite à ma lecture de **La Fin Tragique Du Cerveau De Frodon(que je vous conseille de lire) **, j'ai décidé d'écrire aussi tout mes délire tordu sur la fellowship... En avertissant avant que je suis une très très grande fan de Tolkien et que mon intention n'est pas de souiller son oeuvre mais ..bon vous pigez quoi... Ah et oui je suis une grde fan de Arag' alors bon.-.. vous verrez...  
  
  
Frodon avait une vie paisible, partagé entre son amant Sam et ses cousins les fans des carottes, Merry et Pippin... Quand un jour Gandalf, (son mentor) vint le voir...   
  
- J'ai une mission pour toi...  
  
  
- Une mission?  
  
- Vala!  
  
Il sortir de son énorme sac une elfe aux grand yeux bruns.  
  
- Cette jeune elfe est recherchée par Sauron, il vous faut l'emmener dans la forêt de Harad...  
  
Il se pencha vers Frodon et murmura  
  
  
- Elle a fait quelques conneries... Garde la caché, n'en parle à personne...  
  
  
Puis il prit sa canne akka baguette magique, et se dirigea vers la porte.  
  
Frodon très perturbé le suivit:  
  
- Où partez vous?  
  
- Je dois aller aux nouvelles pour voir ce qu'elle a fait comme conneries...  
  
  
- Et moi`???? Et merde je fous quoi???  
  
  
Gandalf soupira et regarda tout les petits hobbits devant lui et déclara:  
  
- Aller à Bree, dans la taverne du Poney Fringant... Mais surtout...  
  
  
Il murmura dans l'oreille du petit frodounet:  
  
  
- Ne la laissez pas boire...  
  
  
- Ok, ok...  
  
  
Sur ce, Gandalf s'en alla en faisant foncer son harley davidson.  
  
  
Frodon soupira et sam se tourna vers lui:  
  
- Que faisons nous maintenant???  
  
  
Merry emballa ses carottes dans son sac, et dit:  
  
  
- Bon les mecs j'ai des vélomoteurs à disposition... ça vous intéresse???  
  
  
Pippin bondit de son coin:  
  
  
- Ouais! ouais ouais¨!!! Moi je veux...  
  
  
- Non toi tu conduis pas...  
  
  
Ainsi vers minuit une bande de jeune hobbit et une elfe rebelle filait vers Bree. Mais au milieux de ce voyage leur vélomoteurs tombèrent en panne. La nuit fut déchirée par un grand cri... Sam hurla et sauta dans les bras de frodon, Merry sortit une de ses carottes et la brandit comme une épée... Arwen l'elfe rebelle sourit et se dirigea vers les ombres:  
  
- Mhmmmm je trouves les Nazgul sexy... Ils sont invisible et tt...  
  
Merry l'assomma avec sa carotte (très grosse et dure). Ils coururent dans la forêt et tombèrent sur une garagiste. Il s'appelait Tom Bombadil. Il accepta de s'occuper des vélomoteur... Sa femme, Baie d'or leur prépara des tartines au miel. Arwen jalouse de ses beaux cheveux blond sortie un joli anneau d'or de sa poche.  
  
- Tu vois mon anneau est plus beau que tes ch'veux!  
  
  
Les hobbits se rappelant que l'elfe faisait toujours des conneries demandèrent d'une même voix:  
  
- Tu l'as déniché où ct'anneau???  
  
  
Tout fière que tout le monde la regardait, Arwen secoua sa chevelure fixée dans le style 80's et déclara fièrement:  
  
- Bah l'autre jour j'ai dévalisé Golluminette, car il avait des jolies string à la dentelle de Befalas.. Et j'ai trouvé ça... Gollum, sous torture m'a avoué qu'il l'avait chourré à la copine à Sauron...  
  
  
- QUOI???????  
  
  
Sam, qui aimait bien faire de la poésie et se prenait pour Baudelaire déclama:  
  
  
- Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nagz thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul !  
  
  
Tom qui venait de débarquer avec les vélomoteurs, hurla:  
  
- Ta gueule où j'appelles les flics!!!   
  
  
Pippin ouvrit la bouche grande et d'un air ahuri demanda à sam ce que ça voulait dire:  
  
- Un anneau pour les gouverner tous, Un anneau pour les trouver, Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres lier....  
  
Arwen hurla parce que sa main cramait...   
  
- Mais! Mais! Golluminette m'avais dis que cette anneau me donnera la jeunesse éternelle!  
  
  
Pippin se gratta la tête et lui demanda:  
  
- Mais , t'es pas une elfe???  
  
  
- Ah c'est vrai... J'avais pas penser... Mais bon... Tu sais c'est comme les anti-rides... J'en utilise toujours au cas où... Je les piques de la coiffeuse de mon papa...  
  
Frodon bailla et dit:  
  
- Bon trêve de discussion, allons dormir...  
  
  



	2. Bree

Le lendemain Tom les emmena jusqu'à Bree (je saute les hauts des galgals parce que c'est pas marrant et trop compliqué à parodier).. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer Frodo arrêta tout le monde et dit:  
  
- Bon 1. Vous la laissez pas boire, 2. Je suis monsieur Sous Colline...  
  
Merry se gratta la tête avec une carotte et demanda:  
  
- ça change quoi de changer ton nom???  
  
  
- Trêves de discussions!!!  
  
Frodon refusait de dire plus car secrètement il désirait avoir de l'importance comme Arwen....  
  
Aucun d'eux ne vient un Homme, grand et aux long cheveux et le regard de braise qui enregistrait leurs paroles avec un dictaphone.  
  
Puis il cherchèrent la Taverne, qu'ils trouvèrent très tard... Entre temps Merry avait perdu 3 carottes, Pippin avait fait 9 croches pattes à Sam, Frodo avait tiré les cheveux 7 fois à Arwen parce qu'elle draguait les mecs qui passaient.   
  
Enfin arrivé dans la taverne, Ils s'attablèrent au bar. Arwen très fière d'être une elfe majeur commanda un whisky:  
  
- Bijour missieur...  
  
Frodo l'interrompit:  
  
- Elle veut un thé froid menthe!  
  
  
Arwen pinça la joue à Frodo:  
  
- Forodounet j'aime paaaaaaaaaas la menthe!  
  
- M'en fous tu bois quand même...  
  
  
Pippin racontait des conneries sur Frodo à un homme assit à côté de lui, Merry était allé se promener et Sam faisait honneur à la bouffe. Puis soudain la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit grand, un silence s'abattit sur tous... Des éperons tintèrent et entra, les cheveux dans le vent, le même homme qui avait épié les hobbits. Il déclara gravement:  
  
- Pas... Grands Pas!  
  
Il alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle et les conversations recommencèrent. Pippin cette fois racontait la fois où frodo avait pissé dans son lit parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar, En ce moment même Frodo vit l'anneau d'Arwen qui était tombé par terre... Il tomba de son tabouret, Grands pas se leva, et.... l'anneau se glissa sur le doigt de Frodo. Arwen hurla d'horreur...   
  
- NON NON NON t'as pas le droit de me voler l'anneau!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sam lui jeta sa miche de pain sur la gueule:  
  
- TA GUEULE PIMBÊCHE!!!!!!!¨  
  
Frodo rampa et réussi finalement à extraire l'anneau de son doigt, Soudain une main lourde et forte se posa sur son épaule. Quelqu'un l'attira dans la chambre:  
  
- Je sais qui est cette jeune elfe!  
  
- Il n y a pas d'elfe!  
  
Frodo essayait de paraître à la hauteur de sa mission.   
  
  
- J'ai vu ce que j'ai vu... Bon mec, je t'accompagnes jusqu'à la maison de la tite elfe!  
  
- YA PAS MOYEN! C'EST MA MISSION! POUR une fois que je fais quelque chose d'important...  
  
Au même moment les hobbits (minus merry) accoururent prêt à assommer Grands Pas avec leurs carottes. Mais celui ci sorti son épée et dit:  
  
- Vous êtes bien courageux IMBéCILE d'hobbits... Mais cela ne vous sauvera pas... Ils arrivent...  
  
Au même moment les trois hobbits s'écrièrent:  
  
- ON EST PAS IMBÉCILE!   
  
  
Dehors un nazgul qui passait (si! si! c'est très courant!) hurla d'extase et pipou dit:  
  
- Merde! On a oublié Arwen...   
  
  
Heureusement un servant de Butterbur arriva avec Merry et Arwen. E lle était évanoui., Merry expliqua:  
  
- J'étais en train d'épier les nazguls (pour avoir l'air moins con quand frodo parle d'eux) quand j'ai vu Arwen qui leur proposait des choses indécente... Alors bon je l'ai assommée (on devine avec quoi) et je l'ai ramenée...  
  
Au même moment Butterbur arriva avec une lettre:  
  
  
- Tenez missieur Frodo!  
  
  
  
Grands pas discrètement essayait de remouiller ses cheveux pour paraître encore plus sexy, tandis qu'Arwen, pour paraître plus sexy, murmurait à Butterbur qu'elle voulait une bière. Sam finissait son sandwich. Alors que Merry cherchait à regarder sous la jupe d'Arwen et que Pippin faisait des signes aux nazguls par la fenêtre... Frodo seul face à son destin faisait une tête de traumatisé pour avoir l'attention général...   
Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a dans cette lettre.... hum hum... vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre...


	3. Les nazguls passent à l'action

Frodon ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire:  
  
_Cher Frodon  
  
J'ai une très importante mission autre part... Ainsi vous vous démerdez seuls avec Arwen... Vous risquez de rencontrer Aragorn en chemin, suivez le car il connaît le chemin... Mais surtout ne les laissez pas s'embrasser... Elrond refuse cette mésalliance, il a gardé un certain Legolas au chaud pour elle... On m'a dit qu'Arwen avait volé quelque chose d'une très grande importance... Je vais aller chercher des réponses à mes questions...  
  
Voici un poème pour reconnaître Aragorn  
  
Celui qui se mouille les cheveux  
Celui qui a une voix grave et mystérieuse  
Celui qui aime pas se raser  
Celui qui aime les habits sales  
Celui qui a une belle épée  
Celui qui aime l'elfe interdite  
Celui qui deviendra Roi  
  
  
  
  
Gandalf, la star des istaris...  
  
  
_En finissant de lire la lettre Frodon s'écria:  
  
- Mais il m'a jamais dis qu'il faisait parti d'un groupe de rock!  
  
Aragorn sorti sa tête du saut d'eau, éclaboussant tout le monde:  
  
- Mais bien sûre, en ce moment il est en tournée avec les Istaris. Le chef du groupe étant Saruman...  
  
Sam lisait la lettre à Pippin et Merry pour les calmer, lorsque vinrent les vers d'Aragorn, celui ci parut soudainement très noble et Arwen lâcha sa bière... Elle ne voulait plus faire de conneries... Elle voulait épouser cet homme... En résumé faire pire qu'une connerie d'après son père. Heureusement, enfin malheureusement, aucun des deux n'avaient entendu la partie sur l'interdiction d'Elrond.  
  
La nuit, les nazguls qu'Arwen avait allumé vinrent jeter un coup d'oeil sur Aragorn car ils étaient jaloux. Mais ceux ci se trompèrent de chambre et dérangèrent les ébats de Butterbur avec sa femme, tout aussi volumineuse...  
  
Le lendemain les hobbits, l'elfe et le rôdeur quittèrent Bree ensemble avec un âne nommé Bill.  
  
  
Aragorn essayait de se la péter devant sa nouvelle dulcinée alors il marchait sans parler (de peur de dévoilé sa connerie). Les hobbits sortirent leur planche à pain et faisaient des sandwich en marchant. De temps à autres, quand personne ne regardait Sam donnait un morceau des carottes de Merry à l'âne. Enfin ils arrivèrent dans un endroit qui se nommait Amon Sul. Aragorn donna une épée à tout le monde, et d'un air sexy et mystérieux il dit:  
  
- Je vais aller jeter un coup d'oeil... Ne bougez pas...  
  
Puis il disparut dans la nuit., Arwen resta longtemps réveillée en jouant avec son épée, elle trouvait que cela allait très bien avec ses sous vêtements. Alors elle décida de faire un strip tease. Se déshabillant elle se mit à chanter. Bientôt tout les hobbits sauf Frodon préparait des rafraîchissement pour les spectateur ( des saucisse et autres bien comestible) , les Nazguls avaient fait un tour en dessous de la colline et admirait sous toutes les coutures la jeune elfe. Frodon se réveilla, croyant être dans un cauchemar il se frotta les yeux... Mais c'était **Réel** ! Alors tout d'abord il vola une saucisse à sam et éteignit leur feu pour qu'il ne puisse pas en refaire. puis pudiquement il couvrit Arwen qui se promenait en sous vêtements. Après il décida d'enrager les nazguls:  
  
- Moi j'ai Arwen! tralallalala! et j'ai son anneau! tralalal vous l'aurez pas! tralalla!  
  
Pippin qui dansait à ses côtés vit les nazguls sortirent une échelle et s'écria:  
  
- Miiiiierrrrrrrde!!! Tous aux abris ils montent!!!!  
  
  
Mais Frodon, qui enviait maintenant Aragorn d'être admiré par l'elfe, déclara:  
  
- Nous allons nous battre pour son honneur...  
  
Arwen dansait au centre et les hobbits était debout tout autour d'elle, leur épée pointé vers le vide... Le premier Nazgul bondit sur la scène, mais son talon se cassa alors il hurla d'horreur. Arwen pendant ce temps là avait remarqué que Frodon jouait avec l'anneau s'écria:  
  
- Débile de Hobbit tu m'a volé mon anneau!  
  
Frodon fut très blessé par cette remarque car il venait de réaliser qu'il aimait l'elfe. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire une déclaration car les nazguls avaient entendu le cri d'Arwen:  
  
- HIIIiiiiiiiiiiihhhh l'anneau HIIIIIIiiiiiiii c'est celui de notre maître-...... HHIHHIHIHIHIIIIII attaquons le....  
  
Apeuré par les nazguls Sam se cacha dans un coin pour manger un morceau, Pippin poussa Merry qui fit tomber un Nazgul qui commença à les poursuivre. Pippin se mit à lui lancer des pomme et Merry des carottes. Arwen profitait pour embrasser goulûment un des nazguls. Frodon blessé par ce geste d'Arwen fit tomber son épée et s'allongea par terre. Seule la mort le sauvera. Il décida de voir si les Nazguls était tout nu sous leur cape alors il glissa l'anneau sur son doigts. Les Nazguls étaient tellement sexy que Frodon se prêta à un jeu sado-maso et se laissa transpercer par une épée. C'est à ce moment que se jeta Aragorn dans la foule, d'abord il assomma le nazguls qu'embrassait Arwen , puis commença à brûler les autres. Pendant ce temps là Sam se rendit compte que Frodon gémissait, enfin le vide où s'était tenu Frodon. Alors il s'assit à côté de ce bruit , finalement Frodon enleva l'anneau. et dit:  
  
- Oh Sam... C'était si bien... pourquoi grands pas à tout gâché?  
  
Grands pas avait les cheveux humide, car en réalité il avait été à la rivière pour mouiller ses cheveux. Il était vexé qu'Arwen drague le nazguls. Mais il se dit que c'était le nazguls qui l'avait attiré avec une litanie morodorienne.   
  
Frodon était très blessé, Grands pas voulu garder l'épée pour ses propres jeux sado-maso mais elle disparut en poussière...  
  
- merde faut l'amener à Elrond!  
  
Dans le fond on peu entendre Sam gémir:  
  
- Chiotte! Il ne me reste qu'une miche de pain...  
  
Pippin:  
  
- Mince alors! y aura plus le temps de faire des bêtises  
  
Merry:  
  
- Crotte d'orc! J'ai qu'une carotte sous la main...  
  
Arwen:  
  
- J'peux revenir plus tard? Rester un peu avec les nazguls?  
  
- Vos gueules c'est moi qui commande... Bon on y va... ehhe ... je le porte...  
  
Il le mit sur son dos tout en caressant les fesses à Frodon et murmurant:  
  
- Faut bien un remplaçant...  



	4. L'usurpation

Sam était penché sur Frodon. Il demanda :  
  
- Va t'il mourir?  
  
  
Grands pas haussa les épaules, il était content qu'il y en avait un de moins derrière Arwen.  
  
- Son désir pour des jeux sado maso avec les épées des nazguls va s'accroître.... Je dois trouver du cannabis...  
  
  
Pippin sautait sur place:  
  
- J'en ai moI!!!!  
  
  
  
Grands pas sourit pour la première fois et déclara:  
  
- Nous allons faire un feu pour faire peur aux nazguls et nous asseoir autour... Et puis quand Merry a fini de rouler on passe le join... Y en a marre de cette mission à deux balles!  
  
Pippin gloussa bêtement. Arwen courait dans tout le sens:  
  
- Je suis une fée magique!!!!!  
  
  
Puis quand elle vit les hommes fumer le join et le passer à Frodon elle s'écria:  
  
- Nahn Nahn nahn! C'est pas bien Papa a dit non!  
  
Grands pas qui était affalé contre Sam déclara d'une voix enrouée et suave:  
  
- Et ma petite poule depuis quand tu fais ce que ton PAPA te demandes?!?  
  
Elle se pencha vers Frodon:  
  
- Oh frodounet d'amour il vont te corrompre... Frodo, im Arwen. Telin le thaed. (Je suis Arwen, je susi venue t'aider) je vais t'emmener chez mon père! Loin de cette bande de drogués!  
  
- Voyons Dame Arwen c'est de la drogue douce... riiiiiien de miiiiiichant!  
  
  
Merry éclata de rire après sa tirade tandis que Pippin était penché sur l'herbe et regardait les fourmis... ( je vois pas pourquoi ils fument sont déjà complètement barge!)  
  
Arwen porta Frodon jusqu'au cheval et grimpa avec, Grands pas accouru en vacillant un peu:  
  
- Ma belle... T'es tocké?  
  
  
- On dit TOOK pas TOCK!  
  
Pippin aimait qu'on se moque de son nom, mais il se rendait pas compte que Grands pas parlait pas de lui.  
  
  
- je préfère Frodon dans les bras d'un nazgul que dans un groupe de drogués!  
  
  
A ce moment tout le sursauta: une apparition!  
  
  
C'était un grand elfe avec un autre cheval, plus beau que Bill .   
  
  
- C'est N'IMPORTE QUOI?!? Non mais tu te prends pour qui petite .... princesse ridicule?!? C'est moi qui a été envoyé pour venir vous aider... PAS TOI, toi t'es sensée être celle qu'on doit aider...  
  
Puis pointant son doigt long et fin vers Grand pas il s'écria:  
  
- ET toi? ça sert à qui d'envoyer un adulte! Pfff t'es un pire fumeur qu'Isildur! Bon les mecs... J'emmène Frodon, vous vous occupez de la pourrie gâtée!  
  
  
Grands pas fit un sourire pervers:  
  
- ehhehe pourquoi pas?  
  
Frodon sortit de sa torpeur pour crier:  
  
- NON NON!!!! Gandalf a a dit ne surtout pas les laisser ensemble!!! NON NON!!!!!  
  
  
Pippin, furieux de pas pouvoir fumer en paix hurla:  
  
  
- Je savais, je SAVAIS! que tu faisais semblant d'être mal pour avoir toute l'attention et te faire caresser par tout le monde! Et puis d'abord...  
  
Il se tue car il avait vu Merry qui lui faisait signe que Grands pas avait fait tombé le join... Les deux hobbits s'éclipsèrent avec ce qui restait de leur join.   
  
  
Arwen se pencha vers Frodon:  
  
- Je sais mon hobbit en sucre, moi aussi je veux rester avec toi...  
  
  
- Ta gueule! Moi je sui findel... Glorfindel! Le plus grand héros de rivendel, alors barres toi ...  
  
Il arracha Frodon de ses bras et s'enfuit sur son cheval. Sam qui regardait la scène la bouche ouverte tellement il aimait les hobbits., remarqua:  
  
- Tiens il m'a chourré Bill!  
  
Il fit une tape à l'épaule d'Arwen qui sautait de rage:  
  
- Euh... Belle elfe... le cheval de l'elfe est encore là... Il va plus vite...  
  
- T'es sûre j'étais pas certaine alors j attendais qu'il revienne...  
  
  
Elle grimpa sur le cheval et galopa derrière Glorfindel., Grands pas s'était souvenu d'un raccourci. Alors ils étaient sur les premières loges quand Arwen et Glorfindel arrivèrent dans le lit de la Bruinen. Arwen leva les bras et commença à clamer:  
  
- Nîn o Chithaeglir lasto beth daer;Rimmo nîn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!  
  
Il ne passa rien, Glorfindel sortit de la rivière en criant:  
  
- Idiote! C'est ton père et ta grand mère qui commande la rivière et PAS TOI! et c'est seulement contre les nazguls! on t'as appris ça seulement pour que tu te prennes encore plus la tête...  
  
  
Arwen décida de se jeter dans la rivière tellement ses illusions s'étaient brisées. Mais Grand pas la rattrapa en déclarant gravement:  
  
- Tu sautes, je sautes... ok?   
  
  
Elle trouva cette phrase très spirituelle et l'embrassa. Les trois hobbits haussèrent les épaules et se dirigèrent vers Rivendel. Là bas ils apprirent que pour se sauver la face Glorfindel avait dis qu'il avait été pourchassé par des Nazguls et que Grands pas était resté avec les autres pour taper sur eux...  
  
  
Frodon quand à lui était complètement out ...


	5. Un souper mondain

Frodon dormait tranquillement dans le beau lit d'Elrond et Gandalf l'observait en secouant la tête.  
  
Sam courait de droit à gauche, pour être précis il courait du lit à Frodon à la salle à manger pour s'empiffrer. Enfin Frodon ouvrit un oeil et se mit à hurler:  
  
- J'aiiii pas peu les arrêter!!!! Ils se sont embrasser!!!! Missieur Gandalf!!!!!  
  
Gandalf l'assomma avec son superbe staff qui fait penser à des os.  
  
- Je sais!!! C'est pas pour rien que j'étais allé tranquillement me reposer chez mon cher saruru....  
  
Sam le regardait la bouche grande ouverte:  
  
- Mais Elrond va pas être content...  
  
Au même moment apparut une très belle elfes, elle sentait Coco de Chanel et son sac louis vuitton était immaculé...  
  
- On parle de moi? je reviens de chez le coiffeur....  
  
Elle secoua les cheveux, et sam comprit que cette elle était un lui...  
  
Frodon choisit ce moment pour se réveiller de son sommeil agité:  
  
- Gandalf!!! Pourquoi vous êtes pas venu? Que s'est il passé dans votre tournée avec les Istaris???!!!???  
  
  
Tachant de paraître enjouée Gandalf déclara:  
  
- Mon planning a été quelque peu... perturbé... Mon harley est tombée en panne et ma chère saruru a refusé de me laisser partir... Alors bon je...  
  
Elrond agita ses jolies boucles:  
  
- Voyons Gandalf laissons cela pour le conseil nous avons un grand souper ce soir... très mondain! Même ces saletés de nains sont venus... Sam aidez votre cher maître à se préparer... Tenue correct exigée...  
  
En éclatant de rire il sortit:  
  
- Au moins ce sale fils d'Arathorn viendra pas...  
  
  
Gandalf hocha les épaules et déclara:  
  
- Bon les mioches, moi je dois aller m'occuper de ma harley... Elle a une tache... On se verra au conseil!!  
  
  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Grands pas (enfin celui qu'on connaissait sous le nom de grands pas [grande touffe dans une autre vie/ référence à la communauté au féminin de Miriel/]) était en train de se démêler les cheveux avec un peigne vidal sasoon volé de la coiffeuse d'Elrond. Un autre humain entra dans la pièce, c'était un sorte de vestiaire. Et dans un coin il y avait les médailles que les mortelles avaient gagné, le vestiaire des elfes étant séparé tellement leur odorat est délicat. L'humain qui venait d'entrer regardait les médailles, il était pour l'équipe du Gondor, d'ailleurs c'était le défenseur de leur équipe de foot. Il remarqua grands pas et demanda:  
  
- Qui es tu?  
  
  
Grands pas haussa les épaules et déclara:  
  
- Je suis une groupie des Istaris... J'essayes de démêler mes cheveux...  
  
Jaloux des noeuds et de l'humidité des cheveux de grands pas, le joueur de foot déclara froidement et hautainement:  
  
- Nous sommes dans la même merde.... **pote...**  
  
  
Grands pas était lui aussi jaloux du joueur de foot car celui ci avait des jolis habits et une superbe teinture... Ainsi quand celui ci quitta le vestiaire, grands pas éclata en sanglots... Une apparition fit son apparition... (superbe effet de style, n'est ce pas?) C'était la petite Arwen, elle s'était fait deux couettes comme fifi brin d'acier... Prenant une voix profonde et qui se voulait sexy elle déclara:  
  
- Pourquoi te vexes tu si facilement?  
  
Grands pas jeta son mouchoir par terre et tourna un visage torturé vers la jeune elfe:  
  
- Parce que j'ai le même sang qu'Isildur... La même faiblesse...  
  
  
- Ton moment de gloire viendra et ton équipe gagnera...  
  
  
Ils allèrent discuter en face des douches commune car le bruit de l'eau était romantique et ça puait moins que les vestiaires:  
  
- Tu verras grands pas... Un jour nous nous marieront et tu seras roi... Tu pourras faire gagner ton équipe préférée...  
  
Grands pas eut une lueur perverse dans ses yeux et demanda:  
  
- Dit Arwen tu veux pas aller avec moi dans la douche... Tu pourras te mouiller les cheveux avec moi...  
  
Arwen fut d'abord enchanté par l'idée:  
  
- Oh cool!   
  
Elle commença à se déshabiller et tendit evenstar à Grands pas:  
  
- Tiens tu me gardes ça... Faut pas que je le perdes... Parce que je dois le donner en cadeau à Frodon quand il fera son complexe d'infériorité quand on sera marié....  
  
Mais l'odeur de carottes cuite fit rappeler quelques choses à Arwen:  
  
- Oh seigneur... _desannneaux_! Je peux pas me salir maintenant Pas-Pas! Je dois aller au grand souper où t'es pas invité parce que c'est tenue correcte exigée!  
  
Elle remit son gros pull à la kurt cobain, Grands pas voulu lui rendre evenstar mais elle déclara:  
  
- C'était UN CADEAU ET TU LE GARDES!!! Mais tu le rends à la fin de la quête pour Frodon!  
  
Grands pas fit un sourire qui se voulait sexy (il se sentait sexy maintenant que ses cheveux était luisant d'eau et pas de graisse) :  
  
- Tu me payeras en nature???  
  
Arwen secoua ses cheveux et dit:  
  
- Ouais comme Luthien en somme.... Car mon choix et celui de Luthien, l'amer et le doux à la fois....  
  
Puis en jetant un dernier regard dramatiquement nostalgique elle disparut pour aller manger.  
  
Grands pas se gratta la tête:  
  
- Elle raconte quoi la meuf??? Franchement! Ils ont raison les rockeurs! Les nanas ont les baise et on fait la sourde oreille à leur sentimentalité débiles!  
  
Regardant Evenstar il déclara à la douche qui coulait encore:  
  
- Tu peux pas me donner ça! C'est pour les femmelette comme ton père! Bon merde... Je vais la mettre comme ça j'aurai au moins droit d'aller au conseil de demain...  
  
  
Pendant ce temps là, ceux qui faisait parti de la jet set était dans la grande salle à manger... Frodon était assit à côté d'un nain qu'il croyait avoir vu dans un film, quand il vit soudainement une elfe qui ressemblait comme deux goutte d'eau à Elrond... Mais après il remarqua qu'elle avait un sac Chanel, contrairement à Elrond... Pi après un instant de profonde intelligence il réalisa que c'était Arwen la petite fugueuse, fille d'Elrond... Quelques instants plus tard, derrière le père et la fille, apparurent deux travestis... Ils étaient super beau pour Frodon, c'était Ellandan et Elrohir, les frères jumeaux d'Arwen....  
Celui qui avait des lunettes de soleil Gucci demanda:  
  
- Il fout quoi dans la douche le fils d'Arathorn?  
  
L'autre, qui portait une casquette Dior répondit:  
  
- Je crois qu'il essaye de se préparer pour le souper... On doit aller lui parler pour organiser le kop (groupement des supporters super fan d'une même équipe) des dunedains... Et pi d'ailleurs Bilbon  
  
Frodon ouvrit grand les yeux:  
  
- Quoi Bilbon est là????  
  
Arwen assomma ses deux frère avec une carotte (non cuite) que lui avait prêté Merry:  
  
- Bande d'idiot c'est une surprise!!!!! Non mon petit frodounet d'amour... Bilbon est pas là.... c'est pour ça que grands pas est dépressif... Bilbon est après tout son chanteur préféré....  
  
  
Bon après cette brève interruption les gens se mirent à manger le caviar et les canapés fait maison. Le nain en question avait été la nounou de Frodon et celui ci était ravit de lui parler... Ils parlèrent ensemble de son doudou (référence à grand père de frodounette). Pendant ce temps là Merry mangeait des énormes quantité de carotte cuite que lui avait fait le cuisinier bio d'Elrond qui voulait manger équilibré pour garder la ligne. Pippin volait les pommes de Sam pour après les lancer sur la tête de Gandalf puis faisait semblant de regarder par la fenêtre. Cela énervait beaucoup Gandalf qui était en train de parler d'un voix chevrotante dans son nokia 3310:  
  
- ... Mais comment? Chérie??? On peut pas se quitter pour ça... franchement je ferai une orgie avec des Uruk Hais si tu me promets que... Chérie? NON RACCROCHE PAS!!!!  
  
  
Pendant ce temps là, Elrond discutait avec Legolas des bienfaits de L'Oréal en prenant pour exemple la chevelure parfaite de sa fille. Celle ci était perturbée par les bruits de grattement que faisait Boromir, le joueur de foot, pour entrer dans la salle à manger...  
  
  
Soudain toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et Bilbon fit son apparition sur la table.  
  
  
- Et maintenant je vais vous chanter une chanson que j'ai écris avec le dunedain... il m'a juste corrigé les fautes d'ortho....  
  
Frodon pleurait, partagé entre la joie de voir son idole et de parler de son doudou avec sa nounou.... Les elfes se bouchaient les oreilles pour ne pas écouter cette horrible chanson. Gandalf tentait de joindre Grands pas avec son portable, un peu difficile vu que Grands pas a **pas** de portable.... Les hobbits, sans Frodon, dansait sur la table, renversant la nourriture sur les superbes fringues des elfes... Heureusement ou malheureusement le carnage prit fin quand Boromir et Grands pas s'élancèrent dans la salle à manger... Ils hurlaient tout les deux, ainsi on les comprenait pas... Quand enfin on les sépara on peut comprendre deux chose...  
  
Grands pas pleurait dans les bras d'Arwen en gémissant:  
  
- C'est moi qui avait écrit cette chanson... Il me l'a volé... C'est pas juuuuuuuste....  
  
  
Boromir piétinait le joli sac Dior de Glorfindel d'un air conquérant en déclarant:  
  
- C'est un cadeau! c'est un cadeau! It is a gift, Es ist ein geschenken, Es un regalo.... (la même phrase ds différentes langues)  
  
Quand enfin un nain nommé Gimli le calma avec son hache, Boromir finit par avouer:  
  
- Glorfi m'avait donné ce sac en cadeau et il me l'a reprit... Donné c'est donné, reprendre c'est volé!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Excédé, Elrond prit le sac et le tendis à Boromir en maugréant:  
  
- Bon... Les mecs on réglera ça en détail au conseil... Là je vais dormir parce que une nuit de moins de 10 heures de sommeil va me donner un teint de lavabo...   
Legolas d'un air compatissant hocha la tête et prit congé aussi... Bientôt il ne restait que grands pas qui pleurait avec Boromir sur la condition humaine en générale et précisément l'un pleurait le plagiat de sa chanson et l'autre le destin tragique de son sac....  
  
Mais que va t'il se passer??? Que va t'on dire dans ce conseil??? Parler des qualité et défauts de certain produits de cosmétiques? Vanter les chansons des istaris? Parler de foot? Parler de la crème anti ride miracle de Golluminette? Ou comme Boromir et Grands pas pleurer sur la condition humaine??? On verra... enfin vous verrez vu que moi je sais déjà! Nahn essayez pas de voir ou lire sda c'est pas là que sont les réponses... La vérité est ailleurs.....  
  
  
*** Bon je sais ça devient limite ricanement des pouffiasse dans les chiottes de l'école... enfin pas grave... ça parle aussi de truc viril comme.... Le foot... bref... Je me suis permis de mettre des trucs des autres films (de l autre vu qu' on a pas encore vu ROTK, sauf en rêve) genre.... c'était un kdo que dis arwen... bref.. espérons que vous appréciez les délices de la demeure d'Elrond ***


End file.
